The invention relates to a golf practice device for indicating a number of component factors of a golf practice swing during which a conventional golf club is brought into contact with a golf practice ball. There are numerous prior art devices -- both mechanical and mechanical-electrical -- for determining various factors of a golf practice swing. While all such prior art devices are generally useful for indicating various factors of a golf practice swing, as a rule they are fairly limited in the factors of the swing that they do indicate, or else they are extremely complicated mechanical devices that are difficult to construct and utilize. Also, several different readings must be taken off various portions of the prior art apparatus before the factors of the golf swing can be known, and then several different indicators may have to be reset. For instance, one U.S. Patent discloses a golf practice device for indicating the push-pull & distance of a golf practice swing and while the construction is quite simple, it lacks any indication of hook or slice, and provides two different indicia that are quite widely spaced from each other and must be individually read in order to determine the qualities of the practice swing. Additionally, the golf practice ball must be mounted so that it can freely spin about a horizontal axis in order to properly indicate the distance, and such free spinning of the ball can be undesirable since a good deal of hard to control friction losses might be occasioned thereby, and since it provides an unrealistic phenomena. The golf practice device shown in another Patent provides for a large number of factors of a golf swing, including the distance, push or pull, and hook or slice. Such a structure is extremely complicated, however and is difficult to construct and utilize, and provides the indicators for the various factors of the practice stroke at widely spaced positions. In addition, it is necessary that the golf practice ball be swung like a pendulum, which is not a realistic situation and can lead to distraction of the golfer when utilizing the practice device.
According to the present invention, a golf practice device is provided that is simple to construct, utilize and maintain, and one which should be very durable. Also, a plurality of different component factors of a golf practice swing can be measured thereby, even though the structure is simple, and all of the various factors are indicated at a central location, it being necessary to only inspect one area in order to evaluate the swing. Additionally, the structure is very easy to reset, and provides a very realistic indication since the ball when struck during a golf practice swing disappears from view, and does not continuously spin about an axis or extend from a pendulum.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a golf practice device is provided comprising a plate having an opening form therein, indicia cooperating with the opening and readable through the opening, and a practice golf ball rotatable with respect to the plate and adapted to be struck by a club. First means are provided for indicating the push or pull of the practice ball when struck by a club, second means for indicating the distance of travel of the practice ball when struck by a club are provided, and third means for indicating the hook or slice of the practice ball when struck by a club are provided. There are means for mounting the first, second and third indicating means so that all the means cooperate with the plate opening so that the distance, hook or slice, and push or pull of the practice ball may be determined merely by observing the plate opening and indicia cooperating therewith.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a golf practice device is provided including a top plate disposed in a plane, a bottom plate disposed in a plane substantially parallel to the plane of the top plate, and a golf practice ball. Means are provided for mounting the bottom plate for rotation with respect to the top plate about a first axis, perpendicular to the plane of the top plate, means are provided for mounting the practice golf ball on the bottom plate for rotation with respect to said plates about a second axis, parallel to the plane of the top plate, and means are provided for mounting the practice golf ball on the bottom plate for rotation with respect to said plates about a third axis, perpendicular to the plane of the top plate in parallel to said first axis. A plurality of indicating means indicate the amount of movement of the golf ball about said first, second, and third axes. The golf ball is so mounted that it disappears from view once struck, and does not continuously spin and is not mounted from a pendulum, and all of the indicating means can be read at a central portion of the apparatus -- an opening in the top plate.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a simplified golf practice device for indicating a plurality of component factors of a golf swing, and for providing a single location for readout of the component factors. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the drawings, and from the appended claims.